A Wish Come True
by Casey Toh
Summary: Bruce biggest wish comes true


As usual, please give me your comments or criticisms. 

Note: Thomas Jr. refers to Batman's counterpart. Thomas Sr. is his counterpart's father.

# A Wish Come True

"What the hell do you want?" Batman demanded. He was facing a man dressed in a white suit with black polka dots. _Can't criminals just get nicer costumes so that I can at least not irritate my eyes?_ He thought irritably.

"Jus' told you: I want to kill you and take over the world!" the man yelled back exasperatedly. "And let me advise you again it is not wise to try to stop me. I have the power to open portals to other dimensions. I can just send you into any one I like and you will not be able to return, for I am the Dot!"

"And let me remind you," Batman growled in return, "I am Batman." He moved his stance unexpectedly, and decked the Dot in the jaw. A satisfying crack indicated he had broken it. 

With a truly ear splitting scream, the Dot came at Batman, leg extended in a high kick. The vigilant let his leg connect with his chest, grabbed it, and twisted, sending the Dot sprawling onto the ground. 

"Last chance, Dot, surrender. I'm losing my patience." Batman's voice could freeze even fire.

"Go to hell, Batman!" The Dot surprised the Dark Knight by opening a portal behind him and shoving the crime fighter in. "_Sayonara_, freak!"

________________________________________________

Batman, meanwhile, was trying with all his might not to lose consciousness. He had no idea where he would end up, or what kind of things he would meet.

Presently, a small tube of light grew larger as he was hurled towards it. He had a rough landing into what was an extremely familiar place, right in front of the spot of where the Batcomputer was supposed to be.

_The Batcave, _Batman thought. _Only it didn't turn out to be the cave but a training area._ The whole cave was filled with workout equipment, a shower, and a refrigerator. The Dark Knight wandered around the familiar yet unfamiliar cave.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice that sounded very much like his alter ego spoke up. "What are you doing in my house and what do you want?"

Batman whirled around to see the perfect mirror image of himself standing there, facing him in a classic karate stance. It slowly dawned on him that this was a parallel universe to his Gotham, and the people were the same, although not everything happens the same way.

He decided to tell his counterpart the truth, knowing that he would listen. "Bruce, let me tell you a story, a thing that happened to me, and then you will understand how I came to be here."

Batman breathed deeply, and started. "I was only eight when my parents were killed by a thug with a gun. Filled with anguish, I vowed to fight crime in any way I can, which eventually led me to don this suit. I traveled the world, learning martial arts, combat, any skills that could help me to do my job, with only a butler with me.

I felt empty all the time, knowing my parents can never come back, but fighting crime and making the lives of people better made me feel satisfied, partly filling up the emptiness."

His counterpart nodded, eyes full of understanding. "I know how you feel—

"Batman."

"-Batman. My parents were almost killed too, but some cop saved them. They're still very much alive right now."

Hearing that, Batman's eyes widened. _Mom and Dad alive? Is that really what I heard?_ For the first time since he donned the suit, he couldn't control his emotions and tears formed in his eyes. His throat tightened and felt as if it was on fire.

"Can I meet them, Bruce?" He pulled off his mask.

The other Bruce Wayne gave a gasp. "Y-you're me! What kind of a trick is this?"

"It's no trick. I have been fighting crime for fifteen years. Tonight, I faced a man who could open gateways to other universes. Apparently, Gotham has a parallel universe, yours. I don't know why, but I landed here." Batman swallowed. "Please, could I just see them?"

"I'll take you to them. But I'll have to tell them about you. Would you mind?"

Batman shook his head. "I'll give anything to be able to see them again."

"All right. Follow me. Oh yeah, for convenience, call me Thomas. Your middle name is also Thomas, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Thomas led the way up to the manor. They weaved through halls, and into the living hall. "Mom, Dad, someone needs to see you!"

The couple stopped their activities and stood up, facing their son and the figure in the shadows behind him. "Yes, son? Who is it?" Thomas Wayne inquired.

To Bruce, they still looked the same, except for their graying hairs. His heart gave a lurch.

"Stay here first. I'll tell them," Thomas Jr. walked to his parents and spent almost ten minutes relating to them Bruce's story. Then he turned and waved Bruce over.

Bruce stepped out into the light, and Martha gave a small gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God!"

Thomas Sr. strode over to Bruce. "Son, we feel for you. If it's all right, we'll like to talk to you for a while."

Bruce jumped at the opportunity. "I'll be very glad to."

They invited him to sit down. "Thomas told us about the parallel universe thing and how we were killed in your world. We're very sorry for you, Bruce. But now that you are here, tell us about you," Martha said.

For the next couple of hours, Bruce talked to his parents. He felt a lightness and happiness grow within him. He was extremely reluctant to leave, but he knew he had a job to do back in his universe, Alfred and Dick were waiting for him back home, and lastly, the most important thing: he didn't belong there.

"I need to leave now. I really want to stay, but I can't. I don't belong here. I have my butler, Alfred, and my adopted son, Dick waiting for me back home. As much as I want to stay with you, my home and life is not here," Bruce lamented.

The three walked Bruce to the cave, and Martha and Thomas Sr. gave Bruce a lengthy hug. "Remember that we always love you son, and are very proud of what you are doing in your universe. We love you," Thomas Sr. said.

"I love you too, Mom, Dad. And thank you for giving me my only wish, and that is to see you again." Bruce turned to his counterpart. "And thank you too, brother, or I'd never have seen Mom and Dad again."

Bruce pulled on his mask and walked to the same spot where he arrived. The air around him started distorting and a portal appeared. "I love you Mom, Dad, Bruce. Goodbye."

They waved. "We love you, Bruce! Take care!"

___________________________________________________

Batman didn't know what happened. He gave in to unconsciousness during his trip back. A glance at his watch told him it was one in the morning. He smiled, recalling what happened. _Too bad I don't have anything to remember them by_, he lamented.

At that thought, his initial happiness was replaced by an overwhelming sadness. Brushing away his emotions, Batman stepped to the edge of Gotham Library and reached into his utility belt for his grapple when his glove brushed something flexible. He took it out.

There in his hand held a photograph of his parallel world's family. Without him knowing, they had managed to slip something for him when they hugged. 

Batman gave a bitter smile, shot his grapple, and swung off into the night, renewing his search for the Dot. Knowing that his parents were alive somewhere made his sadness something he could live with…


End file.
